Silence of a lie
by LokiPie
Summary: The God of lies was sat next to him as he took his last breath, but what if that God was then willing to bargain his immortality for his life...would he deny it, and also will he be able to accept and forgive him for everything that he had done? Tony did not know and what the hell are you meant to do with a suicidal ex-god...was life always this complicated after death? Frostiron;)


Hey everyone, welcome to my new story no it isn't Frostiron (Sarcasm) Only joking it is and I got this idea one day when I was sat eating ice cream and was listening to a song which is called 'Lie' by David Cook if you have never heard of it you should listen to it, it's an amazing song love it anyway just to warn you someone does die in this chapter! But don't worry it will be explained later but for now ENJOY!

Six days, that is how long he had been here.

The world had finally court up with him and now he is lying in this hospital bed generally fighting for his life. His heart was already broken but now its his mind, the thing that was once a gifted had ended up being the end.

He lays here thinking; the fact that he is dying is not the thing that scares him it's the fact that he was alone, the time when he wants someone with him there is not and this was the proof of that. Suppose he should of listened to Pepper when she told him that he was killing himself but that did not matter anymore because he was dying and she had walked out on him two weeks before he was dragged into hospital though even now he was clueless to why he was here and what was wrong with him.

He looked to his left and there is an empty chair, it looked abandoned just like him. He turned his head away from the chair to his chest, his Arc reactor is the only thing that stopped him from dying for now but even that was damaged and only he could fix it but what point would that have? He was dying anyway and no one really cared if he was dead or not.

An image of a certain God popped into his mind but he soon dismissed it, why would he care about him? Yes they were both lose ends but the last time they had seen each other he was the enemy and he was only fighting for himself not anyone else nor him.

He sighed as he turns over to face the empty door way, he stared at it for hours just hoping that someone would come just to reassure him that he had at least one person that cared or for them to tell him that it will be okay but yet no one ever did.

Sometimes he felt so bad that he would scream and have an temptation to pull out the Arc reactor so finally he would be dead and then everyone would be able to stop pretending, pretending that they once cared and that they liked him.

As he mused a person had stepped into the room and sat down in the chair but in complete silence, he waited patiently for Tony to notice him which didn't take long as he wasn't hard to miss; with his black long hair, unique emerald coloured eyes and don't even get Tony started on how the man dressed.

"Loki..." Tony breathed out as he stared at the God in the chair, what was he doing here and was that fear and sadness in the depth of his green orbs?

"Shhh...don't speak Stark...don't worry, oh god I don't want to believe in this ending...this was not the plan," Loki whispered as he took a hold of Tony's right hand which was hanging loosely by the bed.

A confused look was consorted over Tony's face, why the hell was Loki acting like this? Was it one of his schemes? To give Tony false hope and then rip it away from him like people do with plasters; a bandaid on his wounds yet the blood would soon seep through.

Loki's eyes drifted to the floor in a sign of shame- was this for real? The real Loki would never show emotion or vulnerability.

"Why?" Tony simply asked, no true self there and it was clear by the simpleness of that one word.

Loki shook his head and finally looked up to stare directly into the other man's eyes, there was something different about this Loki that sat before him; this Loki looked fragile and slightly overwhelmed.

Tony dropped his gaze and faced forward, them green eyes had burnt him for the thousandth time and he was sick of see them inside his head also the voice that sounded similar to his which haunted his mind.

"Anthony...don't die," Loki whispered though it was so low that Tony almost considered that it was nothing but then again he did hear the words clear enough but yet again they confused him; Loki was a different man, he was no longer the man from that battle field, no longer an enemy yet Tony was not ready to forgive him for what he had done to this world- what he had tried to do to him.

Loki could see it, that look of hatred and trepidation upon the man's face and he knew that it was because of him and he hated it; there was not a day were Loki did not regret what he had done well it was foolish to say the least, he knows that Tony would not forgive him and why should he?

"Loki...I don't know why your here and to be honest I don't think I wanna but the thing I do want to know is why your acting like nothing has happened; like you never started a war against this world, why are you acting like a completely different person?" Tony asked as he tugged his hand out of Loki's hold and placed it onto his stomach.

Loki gave Tony a hard look and then opened his mouth to answer his question but it was short lived as Tony hands shoot up to his head and screamed in agony.

"Anthony whats wrong? I need someone...Help!" Loki shouted as he leaned over the weakened man and wrapped his arms around him, holding his in a tight embrace. He wanted for him to stop crying, for him to just look upon him in silence and he certainly wanted for his pain to disperse.

After a few minutes people started to fill the room and swarm around the billionaire but still Loki did not let him go; that was until Tony started to stop; stop his crying, his struggle everything all he did was look into Loki's eyes and gave him a halfhearted smirk.

"I'm..so...tired," Tony whispered as a tear fell from his eye, the tear landed onto Loki's hand and it seemed like it had left a scar as it seeped into his skin.

"Anthony you asked me why I act like a different person, the reason for this is because I secretly fell in love with you," Loki kissed Tony's forehead and laid him back down onto the bed and allowed the doctors to help him.

Loki stood outside awaiting the news, he was anxious to say the least and also that horrible beeping noise that ran all the way through the hospital was not helping.

"Um...sir Mr Stark did not make it...we are so sorry," In that moment the world came crashing down on him, Tony Stark was dead- the Iron man could no longer protect the world and now Loki could not show the man how much he has fallen for him.

He had once thought of himself as loveless that was until he had started to watch over the man of iron but now he was gone, his love was gone and again he was falling back into the darkness because there was no one to hold him up.

...

"Lets stay in the dark one more night"

...

"You have a look in your eye that looks a lot like goodbye"

...

"Lie to me and tell me it will be alright"

Xxx

Okay so did you like it?- did ya...did ya? And sorry if there are any mistakes, I do not have a Beta reader for this story but if anyone is offering then you would make me smile!

Please PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you ;)

-LokiPie-


End file.
